What Really Happened
by Percabeth Jackson
Summary: Alex and justin find a spell that can change Mason and Juliet back to their normal selves. this is a story of their lives after that. 30 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Love will find a way**_

**I know I haven't updated in a while but my mom thought I was on this site too much, so she banned me from the site for a while. Well this is a new story; the characters are from Wizards of Waverly Place. I hope you like it. And please review, give me you opinion. Now… on with the story!**

_**Alex POV**_

Ever since Mason turned into a wolf forever, I haven't been talking to anyone besides Harper and Justin. Mom and Dad worry about me, I've been to 10 doctors and they all said, "She is in a depression like state. What ever is the cause of this depression will help her if she faces it. So try and see if that helps and come back if it doesn't help."

But that wont help because no one knows where Mason is.

Justin hasn't been any better. His grades dropped and now he is the least likely to graduate. He threw out all his nerdy stuff and replaced it with gothic stuff. It's worse than how I'm feeling.

" Hey Alex, I just thought of something. What if we look for a spell or potion that will help get Mason and Juliet?" Justin asked me a month after we lost our loves.

" I haven't thought of that, come on. Lets go find one!"

We went and found a spell in the forbidden book of spells and we flashed back to Transylvania.

**Mason POV**

Ever since I became a wolf, and Juliet became and old person, we've been living in the place we met our demise. I was napping when I heard voices arguing. I looked up to see Alex and Justin arguing. I then started to fall asleep again. _Wait… What? Alex! Justin? _OH MY GOD! I ran over and pretty much knocked her over and started to lick her face. Alex laughed and hugged me. I looked up and saw Juliet in her young human form. I looked up at her shocked. She explained that Justin had found a spell that would change them back to normal. Alex quickly stood up and cast the spell on me. I felt a tingling sensation go through my body and when I looked down, I was back to my normal self. And fully clothed. I ran to Alex and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart, we headed back to the substation refusing to be apart from each other.


	2. A Year Without Rain

_**Chapter 2: A Year Without Rain**_

**Alex POV**

It's been 5 weeks since we got back from Trensylvania. And nothing could be better. Justins grades improved so much that the school baord gave him 3 awards. Harper and Zeke couldn't be happier, even if Zeke faints every time they kiss. Now they are stuck with high-fiving each other and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. The only problem is that Gigi and her suck-up wanna-be's are after my boyfriend. Other than that, Mason and I couldn't be happier, especially since a three nights ago. We even desided to go steady. We do everything together; from throwing water balloons off of the terris, to drawing hobos in central park. We are the perfect art, and now supernatural, couple. Mom and Dad are on their Anniversary weekend (it's really not now but she wants two Anniversary weekends so she is claiming he forgot again).

" Hello love! How are you?" Mason said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He burried his face in my neck and kissed me.

" Great now that you're here." I turned around so that I was facing him and kissed his lips. It got more heated and a simple kiss turned into a full-blown make-out session.

" Alright lovebirds, stop before Mr. Larytate sees you." Justin said walking by. We pulled apart and stuck our toungs out at him then headed to class laughing.

" Hey Mason, I have something for you!" I yelled from my room.

" What is it love?" He asked coming into my room. I flashed a piano into the middle of the room and pulled him towards it.

" I wrote a song about us. I really hope you like it."

" Ooh Ooh Ohh

Ooh Ooh Ooh

Can you feel me

When I think about you

With every breath i take

Every Minute

No matter what i do

My world is an empty place

Like I've been wonderin' the desert for a thousand days

Oh Ooh

Don't know if it's a mirage, but I always see your face

Baby

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Oh Ooh

Whoa Whoaa

The stars are burning

I hear your voice in my mind

Can't you hear me callin'

My heart is yearning

Like the ocean thats running dry

Catch me I'm fallin'

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet

Won't you save me

There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me

Oh baby

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side, don't know how I'll suvive

A day without you is lke a year without rain

Oh Ooh

Whoa Whoaa

So let this drought come to an end

And make this desert flower again

I'm so glad you found me

Stick around me

Baby, baby, baby whoa

It's a world

No wonder

With you in my life

So hurry baby, don't waste no more time

And i need you here

I can't explain

But a day without you

Is like a year without rain

Oh Ooh

I'm missing you so much (much)

Can't help it I'm in love

A day without is like a year without rain

I need you by my side (side)

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Oh Ooh

Whoa Whoaa

Oooh

Ooh Ooh Ooh

Ooh Ooh Ooh"

As soon as I was finished, Mason grabbed me, put me on his lap, and kissed me so hard, we both fell off the bench.

" You love" Kiss. " Are the most" Kiss. " Beautiful," Kiss. " Talented," Kiss." a little scary," Kiss. "And loving girl I've ever met." He said. And we continued on kissing like there was nothing else that mattered.


	3. The Country Wizards

_**Chapter 3: The Country Wizards**_

**_Alex POV_**

Mason and I were snuggling up on the couch watching some stupid romance about a girl and her vampire boyfriend **(AN: I really don't think that Twilight is stupid)**When suddenly we are falling onto the hard ground in the middle of no where. I landed just inches from a large pointy rock while Mason landed on a pile of leaves.

" LOVE! OH MY GOODNESS! Are you ok! Are you hurt in any way!" He exclaimed, checking me over for any injuries and when he was satisfied he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

" I'm fine. All though, i wish i hadn't landed on my bum. Wait. Why are we here?"

" I don't know."

" I know why you're here." We look up and saw three people standing over to the corner of the clearing we were in. They all looked like hillbillies. One of them ran over and grabbed Mason and held a knife up to his throat.

" What are you doing? Get off of him!" I yelled standing up.

" Well you see missy, that is something we can't do. You see, we've been watching you for a couple of weeks and we flashed you here so that we can give you a compromize. You give us your portal and we'll let wolfboy here go." The woman said.

" I...


	4. My Decision

_**Chapter 4: My Decision**_

_**Alex POV**_

" I will give you the portal. Just don't hurt him. Why do you want our portal anyway?"

" Our portal was demolished by the government because they thought it was an out-house. So we are going to use yours."

" Ok, lets go and get the portal." We flashed back to the lair and i told them to go in and make sure that they wanted the portal. They went in an i trapped them in the wizard world by using a fake door. After that I ran into Mason's arms and refused to let go.

**I know that tha was short, but my favorite show is starting. Watch the new episode of Wizards of Waverly Place tonight at 8. **

**- Percabeth**


	5. Who Is This?

_**Chapter 5: A Blast From The Past**_

**_Mason POV_**

Alex is so beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful. There are no words to describe how beautiful she is. We were right now doing our daily walk through Central Park. We were talking about random stuff when someone walked up to me. I turned around and started growling like crazy. I pushed Alex behind me so she wouldn't get hurt.

" So, I guess that the pups finally out of the cage, huh. Who's this hot babe you got here?" He said. I growled even louder.

" Mason, who is he?" Alex asked annoyed that she could not help.

" You didn't tell her? Well, I guess that I should formally introduce myself. My name is Jacb Black. Mason's big brother."


	6. Blackness

_**Chapter 6: Blackness**_

_**Alex POV**_

Ugh. Ever since _Jacob _showed up, Mason has been watching him like a hawk and acting all over protective (Not that I mind). Why can't that mutt just leave us alone? I usually love warewolves, but Jacob is an exception. Why can't he just go back to his little home in La Push where his wife, Renesmee, is waiting?

" Hey love!" Mason said coming into the room pulling on a coat. he came over and pecked me on the lips then started walking towards the door.

" Hey. Where are you going?"

" I have to step out for a bit. My boss called me and said he needed help at the office."

" Ok. just hurry back. I don't like being alone with _Jacob._"

" Ok. I'll be back soon. Goodbye love!"

" Bye Mason. Love you!"

" Love you too." And with that, he left.

It was really dark and eery right now. I heard foot steps come up the stairs and something hit me on the head and I blacked out, but not before I saw Jacob's evil face hovering above me.


	7. GET AWAY FROM HER! Part 1

**Hey guys, sorry about the recent update. I had to change the chapter name, so it repeated its self. Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY! (And yes. I am Team Edward)**

_**Chapter 7: Get Away From Her!**_

**_Alex POV_**

I awoke to find myself in a large place. The stone fountain covered in moss and over-grown weeds. I was back in Transylvania! I tried to get up but only found myself chained to the wall. I reached up to my hair and found a hair pin and went to pick the locks. When I was finally free, I stood up and started to run. I was almost to the gate when something sent me flying in the other direction, sending me crumbling to the ground. My weak arms barely managed to get me up so that I was in a sitting position. I looked around to see what it me when I was suddenly pushed up against the wall by my neck. I looked over and saw _Jacob _glaring at me. He squeezed harder, almost completely cutting off my air flow.

" You think you can just run right on out of here and I wouldn't follow you, huh? Well you're wrong." He threw me up against the other wall and kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. "Pathetic little human." He muttered as he started to walk away. I sat up, finally fining some strength in me.

" Mason will come and find me. He will send you back to where you came from with your tail in between your legs!" I said with a cracked voice. He swivelled around anger in his eyes and he walked briskly towards me. He grabbed me by the neck and completely cutting off my air flow.

"Not with what I have waiting for him. And with you here, all bloody and broken, he will come and fight me. Then I will send him to the grave." he said and then I blacked out.

**_Mason POV_**

I got home from the dog shelter to find an empty home. I started to look around for Alex when i found a note on the TV.

_'If you want to see Alex again, meet me in the castle in Transylvania. I'll be waiting. - Jacob_

NO! He has Alex. Why didn't I see this coming? I knew he was up to no good when we saw him in the park. Why does he have to go to extremes and involve my reason for existence just so he can have revenge? I stood up and started running. _" I'm coming Alex."_

**_Alex POV_**

**_I woke up to find myself chained to the wall. I looked down to find myself in short-shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. I could see all my bruses from my beatings from when I spoke out against the mutt. Which was pretty much every few minutes. Something big must be happening because he had me chained to the fountain and he was standing in front of me _**


	8. GET AWAY FROM HER! Part 2 and Surprises

**_HEYYYYY! Thank you for your patience. I loved your reviews. I am sorry for not following my promise from earlier. I ran out of time before I had to go to school. Anyway, here is the update. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but I was having writers block and it was the holidays when I finally had the idea, so naturally, all the computers in my house were occupied. So I wrote my idea down in my notebook, and finally, the holidays were over and a computer was open. So anyway... ON WITH THE STORY! ( By the way, as I read over my last story, I found out it only updated half of my chapter. So, I changed it into a two part chapter. Also, this is the second part of that chapter and chapter 8). And Alex and Mason graduated and are now living in a little cottage on the outskirts of New York City. :D_**

_**Chapter 7: Get Away From Her!/ Chapter 8: Surprises**_

**_Alex POV_**

I awoke to find myself in a large place. The stone fountain covered in moss and over-grown weeds. I was back in Transylvania! I tried to get up but only found myself chained to the wall. I reached up to my hair and found a hair pin and went to pick the locks. When I was finally free, I stood up and started to run. I was almost to the gate when something sent me flying in the other direction, sending me crumbling to the ground. My weak arms barely managed to get me up so that I was in a sitting position. I looked around to see what it me when I was suddenly pushed up against the wall by my neck. I looked over and saw _Jacob _glaring at me. He squeezed harder, almost completely cutting off my air flow.

" You think you can just run right on out of here and I wouldn't follow you, huh? Well you're wrong." He threw me up against the other wall and kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. "Pathetic little human." He muttered as he started to walk away. I sat up, finally fining some strength in me.

" Mason will come and find me. He will send you back to where you came from with your tail in between your legs!" I said with a cracked voice. He swivelled around anger in his eyes and he walked briskly towards me. He grabbed me by the neck and completely cutting off my air flow.

"Not with what I have waiting for him. And with you here, all bloody and broken, he will come and fight me. Then I will send him to the grave." he said and then I blacked out.

**_Mason POV_**

I got home from the dog shelter to find an empty home. I started to look around for Alex when i found a note on the TV.

_'If you want to see Alex again, meet me in the castle in Transylvania. I'll be waiting. - Jacob_

NO! He has Alex. Why didn't I see this coming? I knew he was up to no good when we saw him in the park. Why does he have to go to extremes and involve my reason for existence just so he can have revenge? I stood up and started running. _" I'm coming Alex."_

**_Alex POV_**

I woke up to find myself chained to the wall. I looked down to find myself in short-shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. I could see all my bruises from my beatings from when I spoke out against the mutt. Which was pretty much every few minutes. Something big must be happening because he had me chained to the fountain and he was standing in front of me stretching.

"What? Afraid you'll pull a muscle? I thought you weren't afraid of losing to Mason."

He came over to me and kicked me in the chest, breaking a few bones. (Along with the many others be broke, but I've been here for so long, that the other brakes healed).

" I was bored. Besides, I can hear your boyfriend . He's about a mile away."

_Mason? He's close?_ Perfect now all I have to do is distract the mutt until Mason gets here. I hocked up a lot of spit and spit it in his eye. While he was detracted, I started to crawl away.

He got over the shock and tackled me to the ground. He started hitting me when a voice rang out.

_" GET AWAY FROM HER!" _Mason growled.

Jacob stopped hitting me and looked at him. Or should I say... them. Behind Mason was a group of beautiful people and a man in a wheelchair. There were five females and four men. One female looked like a pixie with short cropped black hair and she was holding hands with a man with golden hair and he looked like he was having a hard time controlling himself.

Obviously they were all vampires besides the one in the wheelchair. One was tall and beautiful with wavy golden locks that reached mid back and she had a tall man with his arm around her shoulder. He had huge muscles and he looked at Jacob like he was about to kill him.

Another girl had caramel colored hair and was holding hands with a tall man with golden colored and they were looking disappointed at him. Another girl had long brown locks and had a man with bronze colored hair standing next to her with his arm around her waist and they both had their arms around a sobbing girl who had the same hair color as the man and wet chocolate brown eyes. They were both looking at Jacob with hatred.

The man in the wheelchair had long black hair and was wearing a cowboy hat on his head. I knew from the family resemblance that he was Mason and the mutt's father. He was looking at Jacob with anger, sadness, and disappointment.

The sobbing girl turned her head towards Jacob and let out a strangled sob.

"Jacob, how could you?" she said in a broken voice and started sobbing again.

Jacob looked at all of them in shock.

"Dad? Carlisle? Esme? Emmett? Blondie? Alice? Jasper? Edward? Bella? Renesmee? What are you doing here? Jacob said in a shocked tone.

**_And there you have it! sorry for the long wait... Anyway!... thanks for reviewing and please read my other stories. Review! I value your imput!_**


	9. Surprizes and Expainations Part 1

_**I"M BACK! Wow, it's been a while. Sorry for taking so long to update after I finished my other story. Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Previously on What Really Happened:**_

_**"Dad? Carlisle? Esme? Emmett? Blondie? Alice? Jasper? Edward? Bella? Renesmee? What are you doing here? Jacob said in a shocked tone.**_

* * *

_****__**Chapter 9: Goodbyes and Explainations**_

**_Alex POV:_**

Mason rushed over to me while Jacob was destracted. He quckly lifted me up from the ground and took me over to the vamps and his dad.

"Hey Carlisle, can you help her? Please?" Mason's voice was desprate, almost pleading. Man, I'm sleepy...

"Don't worry, Mason. She'll be fine." The golden blond man, Carlisle, said. "In fact, she should probebly rest while I check over her."

"Alex, it's ok, I'm here. Get some sleep. I'll explain everything when you wake up." Mason said softly, kissing her forehead.

"M-kay." I mumbled, and then, I fell into blackness.

**_Mason POV:_**

Alex fell asleep, and I turned to Jacob as Carlisle took Alex back to the hotel room we rented.

"Why? Why would you do that? Look, I know that we never got along in the past, but that gives you no right to take it out on my girlfriend!" I yelled, furious, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Renesmee, please you have to understand! I love y..." He tried to say reaching out to her, but Edward and Bella stepped in front of her hissing. Renesmee shook her head, stepping back.

"I forgave you when I found out that you used to love my mom. I forgave you when I found out that you thought that I was a monster and thought I should be exterminated before I was born. I even forgave you when you set Rosies hair on fire! **_(AN: I totally made that up.) _**But this... I just can't..." She said. Bella glared at Jacob one more time and then took Renesmee to the hotel.

"Dad, you have to understand where I'm coming from here! He took everything from me!" Jacob was desprate now. Dad just shook his head.

" I came here tonight to represent the La Push counsil. We have come to an agreement that your crimes can no longer be ignored. The Cullens have agreed that something must be done. Goodbye Jacob." He said then motioned to me that he needed me to wheel him out. I shot one more glare at Jacob before I wheeled my father out of the castle. The night's silence was broken by Jacobs screams as we walked away from the castle grounds.

* * *

_**Alex POV:**_

I slowly came to, and when I woke up fully, I saw a girl sitting on the bed next to mine. Tears were softly falling from her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept for weeks. She glanced over, saw that I was awake, and ran over, throwing her arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder.

" I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't know that he would ever do that!" She sobbed. I akwardly rubbed her back, waiting for her to calm down. When she did, I pushed her back so that she was sitting in front of me on the bed.

" It's fine. I'm going to be fine. I'm Alex, by the way. and you are...?" I trailed off.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Renesmee Black...Well Cullen now. But you can call me Nessie." She said smiling slightly.

" I'll stick to Renesmee. Nessie sounds like I'm calling you the Loch Ness Monster." We both laughed a bit at this. " So, you were married to Jacob?" I asked curious.

" Yes. In fact, I'm carrying his child. I was going to tell him when he got back from seeing Mason, but now that's not gunna happen, now is it?" She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that." I said, feeling a little guilty.

"Oh it's fine. It took this whole experiance to realize that I never really loved him. I was so blinded by the idea of love and being with someone that I never realixed that I only loved the idea of being in love and not him. But it still hurts that he did this. So my family and I agreed that I need a fresh start so I'm going to be moving in with Mason. Hopefully i can find someone to love in New York and that they will accept my secret and my baby." She said. I looked at her confused.

"What secret?" I asked, looking her over. She looked normal. She had normal feet.

"I'm half vampire." I just stared at her for a few moments, waiting for her to elaborate. " My mom was human when she first met my dad and I was conceved while she was still human. She became a vampire seconds after I was born. She would've died if she wasn't changed imediatly. So, I'm a half-blood." She explained.

"Cool. Well, if you didn't already know, I''m a wizard." I said smiling. "Umm.. can you tell me why Mason and jacob hate each other so much? Mason never told me." I asked hoping that she knew and would tell me.

"Yes I can tell you. It all started when they had started sixth grade..."

* * *

**_CLIFF HANGER___****! Anyways, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I know that I said I would update as soon as I got done with my other story, but I had a bit of writers block. Anyways, I will hopefully update soon!**

**____****-Percabeth :D**


	10. FLASHBACK!

_**I"M BACK! Sorry for taking so long to update. This is a kind of short chappy, btw. Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Previously on What Really Happened:**_

**_"Yes I can tell you. It all started when they had started sixth grade..."_**

* * *

**____****Chapter 10:Flashback!**

**____****____****(****____****This is a flashback being told by Renesmee)**

Since the day they were born, they were inseperable. They were more than brothers, they were best friends. Anyways, when sixth grade rolled around, heir pranking minds started to show through. _**(Pretend that Mason and Jacob were pranksters)**_

They would prank anyone. The jocks, the little chear squad, the nerds, etc. The pranks were the usual steal clothes from the locker room while everyone is taking showers, and having someone sit on a whoopie cusion. Pretty soon, they began getting out of control.

They slowly began to start pranking each other. It was the usual stuff then too, but then it started getting serious. They would dye eachothers clothes pink, draw on eachothers faces while the other was sleeping, that kind of stuff.

What set Mason oover the edge was when Jacob went after a girl that he knew Mason had a crush on. So instead of talking out their problems like civilized people, Mason began planning the biggest prank that either of them ever pulled.

One morning, Mason got up early and began his prank. He replaced Jacobs hair wash with bright pink hair dye, threw all his clothes into the ocean, drew a nerdy face on Jacobs face, glued a clown nose to his nose, Replace Jacob's pjs with a one piece pj, took a picture of him with a teddy bear and his thum in his mouth and posted the picture on the main bulletin board that everyone sees in the morning.

So when jacob came to school, he humiliated infront of the entire school, including his girlfriend. The last time he saw her, she was kissing Mason and from that point on, Jacobs been out for revenge. I know it's a silly thing to go to all this trouble to have his revenge, but apparently this was his way of getting back at him.

* * *

**_Told yah it would be short. Anyways, sorry if the reason was stupid, I couldn't really think of anything. If any of you have a better idea, I use that. Anyways, Review, comment, give critique, etc.!_**

**_~Percabeth :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I"M BACK! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I wanted to pay respect to all those who died in 9/11. This is a kind of short chappy, btw. Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY! (BTW, sorry for any incorrect spelling in any of my stories!) CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY!**_

* * *

_**Previously on What Really Happened:**_

**_So when jacob came to school, he humiliated infront of the entire school, including his girlfriend. The last time he saw her, she was kissing Mason and from that point on, Jacobs been out for revenge. I know it's a silly thing to go to all this trouble to have his revenge, but apparently this was his way of getting back at him._**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Akward Comforting and Sorrys**

**Alex POV:**

"Wow...that was... really stupid! All that anger and aggresion that he let out on me was to get back at Mason for a stupid prank!" I exclaimed. I was shocked and disgusted. Shocked because I had no idea that Mason could prank...wow, more things in common... and disgusted because I went through all that torture because of a silly prank in the sixth friggen grade!

"Yeah. So, Mason moved out to go to New York, Jacob grew up more, met my mom, when my mom had me, he imprinted on me, we fell in love, got married, and got me pregnant. I was going to tell him when he got home, but..." She trailed off with tears filling up in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and almost instantly, she hugged me closer and started sobbing.

"Shhh...It'll be okay... You're moving in with Mason, I'm right down the block too. We'll help you take care of the little guy in your stomach and help you move on. We're going to make it better..." I cooed, trying to calm her down. I've never been a comfortering person...i think thats a word... so this is kind of akward for me.

I heard the door open and saw Nessie's parents walk in, and upon seeing their sobbing child and my discomfort, ran over and took her from my arms to calm her down.

A few seconds later, Mason waled in motioning for me to come into the hallway. After the door was shut behind me, we began to talk.

"Alex, I am so sorry that you had to go through that! If I hadn't pulled that prank, he would have never..." I cut him off by pulling him in for a kiss. After a few minutes of fireworks, I reluctantly pulled away and looked into his beautiful dark brown eyes.

" Mason, I don't blame you for what happened. I blame Jacob. He was to stuck in the past to realize that he had a great life standing right in his face. You have nothing to be sorry about." He smile and kissed me again. He soon pulled away. "Come on, love. Lets go get you check up on by Dr. Cullen."

We began to walk down the hallway hand in hand, when I remembered something.

"Hey Mason, I hear that you are a pranking genius..." Trailed off, smirking evily.

* * *

**_Told yah it would be short. Anyways, Review, comment, give critique, etc.!_**

**_~Percabeth :D_**


	12. Announcement about next chapter

**_Hey people of the fanfiction universe. I have just gotten back from my sudden trip to Pigfarts and would like to happily inform you theat all of my stories will be updated THIS SUNDAY! YAY! And after that, more chapters will be updated every Sunday unless I am in a good mood and decide to update everyday for a while, or when I'm in a bad mood and don't update at all until the next week. There will however be some days where I update on Saterday. So... YAY!_**

**_ So, while you wait a couple days, stock up on your Red Vines supply, wear a blue headband over an obvious red wig, stow away in your father's fanny pack to save the future, be sorted into Gryffindor if you look like a good guy, be sorted into Slytherin if you look like a bad guy, and, uh, the rest of you can go whatever the heck you want, I honestly don't care. (Random Person) "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!" (Me) What the hell is a Hufflepuff? (Random person) *Grins stupidly and sits down* (Me) HOPE YOU LIKE THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!_**

**_~Percabeth :D_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**I"M BACK! Sorry for taking so long to update. This is a kind of short chappy, btw. Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY! (BTW, sorry for any incorrect spelling in any of my stories!) CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY!**_

* * *

_**Previously on What Really Happened:**_

**_"Hey Mason, I hear that you are a pranking genius..." Trailed off, smirking evily._**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Prank Part 1**

**Alex POV:**

3:30 am

I never thought that I would ever get up this early, but I would never pass up a reason to publicly humiliate Gigi. Mason and I quickly snuck into Gigi's house and got to work. While he went into the bathroom to swap out the shampoo and conditioner with a magical hair shortening potion and blue hair dye, I set to work on the make-up. I swapped out her fondation with white powdery paint, her eyeshadow with a magical color changing powder, and her blush with week long lasting red paint.

I then went over to her dresser and bagan swapping her clothes with old granny clothing. I smirked evily. this was going to be great...!

* * *

**_Told yah it would be short. Don't worry, the next chapter will give you more info. But yah, I had to write a quick chapter because I have to go to a friend's batmitzvah. Anyways, Review, comment, give critique, etc.! Oh, and if I get 5 reviews, I'll update Tuesday. Happy Readings! _**

**_~Percabeth :D_**


	14. Chapter 13 FINALLY!

_**I"M BACK! Sorry for taking so long to update. This is a kind of short chappy, btw. Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY! (BTW, sorry for any incorrect spelling in any of my stories!) CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY!**_

* * *

_**Previously on What Really Happened:**_

**_ I smirked evily. this was going to be great...!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Prank Part Two**

**Alex POV:**

8:30 a.m.

I opened my locker, put in my pudding cup, and took out my flip-cam. I shut the door behind me, put the camera on record, and began to watch how the prank rolled out. I soon heard laughter and turned the camera towards the door.

In walked Gigi. Her hair was short and colored bright sky blue, she was wearing an old grandma's nightgown and a dull light brown pair of pennyloafers. Her face was covered in white powder, painted circles on her cheeks, and color shifting eyeshadow on her eyes. She looked like a circus clown!

"Alright! If you don't quit laughing and tell me who did this I'll ruin your...AAHH!" She walked forward in her speech and tripped on a cord connected to a bucked of syrup.

I pointed at Mason who was waiting with a fan and a box. He quickly turned on the fan and dumped all the stuff in the box in front of it. In turn, it flew towards the sticky Gigi. Within seconds, Gigi was covered head to toe in my dad's nail clippings, mold from Max's bed, dog hair from the pet store, feathers, and cookie crumbs.

After standing in shock for a second, a couple (By a couple, I mean 10) pigeons flew towards her from an open cage by Mason. They landed on Gigi and began to pick at the cookie crumbs.

Everyone began to laugh so hard, that some even passed out. I ran over to Mason and high-fived him. I turned offnthe camera and walked away from the battleground. I began to smirk as a thought came to me.

_This is soooo going on YouTube..._

* * *

**_Sorry that the prank didn't go into that much detail, I've never pranked before so I'm not really sure how to write a chapter about one... Anyways, Review, comment, give critique, etc.! I'll update Sunday! Happy Readings! _**

**_~Percabeth :D_**


	15. I'm WHAT!

_**OH MY WIZARD GOD! I AM SORRY! My computer is in the shop...again. And, I'm sorry for not updating earlier. My mom had me doing chores for hours. Anyways, hope for you forgiveness, and...ON WITH THE STORY! (BTW, sorry for any incorrect spelling in any of my stories!) CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY!**_

* * *

_**Previously on What Really Happened:**_

**_This is soooo going on YouTube..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: I'm what?_**

_**Alex POV**_

Later in the week, the video of Gigi was posted on YouTube and had over 3 million hits! Anyways, Mason and I were sitting on the couch watching the third Harry Potter movie, making fun of how the werewolf looked and the spells the wizards used. _**(AN: I love Harry Potter, btw.) **_All the sudden, I felt ill, like I was about to throw up. I stood up and ran into the bathroom. Mason followed me and held back my hair as I retched into the toilet. I leaned back against the wall of the bathroom as the sick feeling passed. Mason kneeled down in front of me with a worried look on his face.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor, love. I hate seeing you like this." He said, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Alright, I'll call tonight to see if they can fit me in tomarrow." I said leaning into his embrace.

The nest day, I walked into the docters office and sat in the waiting room. After a few minutes of waiting, the doc finally called me back.

"So, Ms. Russo, what seems to be the problem?" The Doc asked, while looking at some papers that the nurses gave him after some tests they made me take..

"Well, I've been throwing up a lot, I've been having weird cravings, and thats about it." I answered.

"Well, I have an explaination for that. The tests taken state here whats wrong."

"Well... what? What's wrong with me?" I asked, annoyed that he wasn't telling me.

"Congradulations, Ms. Russo. You are pregnant." He said looking up from his papers.

After a few moments of shocked silence, I finally regained my voice.

"I'm _what?_"

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER! How was that? Did that make up for making y'all wait for 2 weeks for the next update? I hope it did. So, please read, review, critique, anything really. As long as it doesn't hurt me emotionally and physically!_**

**_~Percabeth Jackson :D_**


	16. Telling Mason

**HEYYY!**_** I'm bored, so I decided to update early. So...ON WITH THE STORY! (BTW, sorry for any incorrect spelling in any of my stories!) CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY!**_

* * *

_**Previously on What Really Happened:**_

**"I'm _what?_"**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Telling Mason**

_Flashback:_

_ I asked in shock._

_"Pregnant, of course! A few months along by the looks of it." He said while looking at his papers. "We should probebly have an ulrasound to see if there is anything wrong." He said as an after thought._

_"But, I don't... I never..." I broke off, remembering the night Mason and I made the thing I just said false. As I remembered, the doc set up the ultrasound thingy. _

_"Alright, I need you to lie back. And, this may be a bit cold." He said, squirting some gel stuff on my stomach._

_"HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed. _

_"Told you." Doc said rolling his eyes in humor. He then put a thing on my stomach and began moving around the gel while looking at a screen._

_ I sighed. "Is it okay? Is there anything I should know?"_

_"Well, yes. Everything seems in order. The only thing I notice that is wrong is that it's heart rate seems alittle slow. We'll keep an eye on that. But, other thant that, you are good to go. Congrats."_

_End Flashback._

I sighed again. By the time I finished looking over at my flashback, I had walked onto Waverly Place. I pulled out my key to Mason's appartment and let myself in. When I entered the living room, I found Mason sitting on the couch watching...or should I say, laughing at a werewolf movie. He turned as I entered the room.

"Hello, love. How was the docters? What's wrong? Are you ill? Oh, god! You are deathly ill aren't you! How long do you have..." Mason rambled, getting more and more worried by the minute. I quietly cut him off.

"I'm pregnant." I muttered, effectivly cutting him off. Any normal human being would have not heard it, but his werewolf hearing gave him an exception to that fact.

"What?" He asked, probebly wondering if he heard me wrong.

"I'm pregnant." I said more clearly. Mason just stared at me for a second before falling backwords in a dead faint.

_Oh boy..._ I thought as I went to help him up onto the couch.

* * *

**_How was that? I hope it met your expectations. So, I've been reading some reviews that are asking for more Juliet in the story, so I will bring her into the next chapter. Anyways, please read, review, critique, anything really. As long as it doesn't hurt me emotionally and physically!_**

**_~Percabeth Jackson :D_**


	17. Bromio and Juliet

**HEYYY!**_** I'm bored, so I decided to update early. So...ON WITH THE STORY! (BTW, sorry for any incorrect spelling in any of my stories!) CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY!**_

* * *

_**Previously on What Really Happened:**_

**Oh boy**_**... I thought as I went to help him up onto the couch.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Bromio and Juliet**

**Juliet's POV:**

I smiled happily as I walked around my parents sub shop. Normaly I would be staring at the bat cage from being so bored, but I was just so happy to be back with my parents looking like a teenage girl again. I looked at the clock and noticed that I had to go meet Justin.

"Hey, Mom, dad, I have to go meet Justin now, okay? I'll see you later." I said waving at my parents. Any resentment they had for Justin was gone because he helped bring me back.

"Have fun, dear!"

"Remember, if he hurts you, I will unleash my wrath on him!" Dad yelled. I rolled my eyes, chuckling at my fathers "wrath" as he puts it. I walked down Waverly Place heading toward Justin's house. On my way there, I saw Alex walking with a worried look on her face. I tried getting her attention, but she was too far gone in her thoughts to notice me. I entered Waverly Sub Station to find Justin talking in that made up language him and he friend Zeke made up. I smiled at them and walked up behind Justin, trying to scare him.

"Boo!" I yelled right into his ear causing him to jump a foot in the air and whirl around in anger, but when he saw it was me, his anger vanished.

"Juliet! Hey! Why did you sneek up on me like that? Do you want me to have an early death?" He said humorously.

"Sorry. How are you?"

"I'm good. We can go as soon as I restart me heart." He said while sitting down. Our eyes trailed over to Zeke, who I didn't know, until now, had fainted. We locked eyes and began laughing.

"Wow, I didn't know I could be that scary!" I said still laughing. Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That's because you are a terrifying vampire that I have the luck to date." He whispered in my ear. We were about to kiss when my cell rang. I looked at my caller ID and saw that it was Oprah.

"Hey Oprah! How's it going?" I answered.

"Hey, Juliet. Sorry to interupt your date with Bromio, over there, but I need your help. Mason fainted after I told him I was pregnant, and I need help waking him up. And moving him off the floor."

"I'll be right over." I hung up shocked. Alex is pregnant?

* * *

_**Heyy! How was that? ******__Anyways, please read, review, critique, anything really. As long as it doesn't hurt me emotionally and physically! _

**_~Percabeth Jackson :D_******


	18. Team StarKid Announcement

**_HEYYY! HOW ARE Y'ALL DOING ON THIS FINE EVENING? I'M DOIN GREAT! I have come to inform you that I will not be updating tomorrow due to that fact that I wil be at the STARKID PREARIOUS AUDITORY CONCERT EXPERIANCE. I will update on Wednesday, though. So don't you fret. Have a very Starkid weekend._**

**_~Percabeth Jackson :D_**


	19. AN about chapter coming in a couple min

**_HEYYY! HOW ARE Y'ALL DOING ON THIS FINE EVENING? I'm doing fine if you're wondering. I am soooo... sorry that I haven't updated in a couple weeks. I meant to update when I said I would, but a family matter that I would reather not talk about came up. So, to hopefully gain your forgiveness, I will be updating as many chapters as I can tonight and tomorrow. I am writing them right now as you read this. Thank you for your understanding. _**

**_~Percabeth Jackson ;)_**

**_Ps. The STARKID PRECARIOUS AUDITORY CONCERT EXPERIANCE WAS AMAZING! Those who couldn't get tickets, I sugest that you go and watch the videos posted on youtube. Look for the ones in Boston and New York._**


	20. Chapter 17

**HEYYY!**_** I am so sorry for not updating sooner. There were technical difficulties last night so, fingers crossed! So...ON WITH THE STORY! (BTW, sorry for any incorrect spelling in any of my stories!) CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY!**_

* * *

_**Previously on What Really Happened:**_

**_"I'll be right over." I hung up shocked. Alex is pregnant?_**

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Telling the Family_**

**Alex POV: **

I got off the phone with Juliet and within a minute, Juliet was walking through the door, with Justin not far behind her. She strode over, helped me lift Mason onto the couch, and then turned to me with a curious yet worried look. Justin stood behind her, a blank, emotionless mask upon his face. I inwardly flinched. Justin only wore that look when he was angry about something.

"Hey, guys... How was your date?" I asked nervously while rubbing my neck.

"We were just starting it when you called. Alex, are you really pregnant?" Juliet said concerned. Tears sprang up in my eyes, wondering what they would do when I said yes. I then nodded guiltily, the tears flowing over onto my cheeks. Justin shot up when he saw the tears and pulled me onto his lap. I was soon sobbing into his shirt as he held me to him.

"Justin, I'm so scared. I'm only 17, I'm still studying my magic so that I can keep my magic so that I can stay with Mason, who is the father of this child, and he probebly thinks I'm a burden and will break up with me, and when I go tell mom and dad, they will probebly kick me out too..." I could no longer speak as more sobs came out.

"Shhh. Everything will be okay. You won't be thrown out, mom and dad will support you, and Mason will not break up with you! He love you too much." Justing whispered to me. I slowly began to calm down. When i finally stopped crying, Justin spoke again.

"Lets go wake up wolf boy and tell our parents, shall we?" I nodded and got up, grabbed a glass of ice water, and handed it to Justin. Justin then dumped it on my passed out boyfriend who shot up in shock from the cold.

"What was that for?" He asked. He then froze as everything came back to him. He then turned to me with an excited look on his face.

"Your pregnant." I nodded.

"I'm the father." I nodded.

"WOO!" He yelled in happiness. He then lifted me in the air and spun me around a few times as we giggled in happiness. When he set me down, I caught his attention.

"We still have to tell my parents." He paled, but then pulled me to the door, Justin and Juliet following us.

"Well, lets get it over with."

* * *

"So sweetheart, what did you want to talk to us about?" Mom asked me as her and dad sat down on the couch.

"Mom, dad, I'm pregnent."

"...WHAT!"

* * *

_**Heyy! How was that? Once again, sorry for the long wait. ******__Anyways, please read, review, critique, anything really. As long as it doesn't hurt me emotionally and physically! _

**_~Percabeth Jackson :D_**


	21. Big news!

Important news! Due to the many protests I have gotten, I will not be putting this story up for adoption. However, I will not be updating it for a while. In the meantime, I will be updating and possibly uploading new stories onto my page and I strongly encourage you to read them and give me feedback.

~Percabeth Jackson :)


	22. Chapter 18

_**Hey! I've decided to put aside my major study time and update some of my stories so, here you go! MY WRITERS BLOCK IS FINALLY GONE! WHOOO!**_

* * *

_**Previously on What Really Happened:**_

_**"Mom, dad, I'm pregnent."**_

_**"...WHAT!"**_

* * *

**Alex POV:**

Mom was staring at Mason and I in shock while dad promptly fainted. I looked at Mason worried. What if they hated me for being pregnant? What if they disown me? About an hour later, dad had finally woken up and was pacing in front of Mason and I while mom was trying to calm him.

"Come on, Jerry! Just calm down so we can talk about this." Mom said grabbing onto his arm.

"No, Teresa!I will not calm down! My little girl just walked in saying that she was pregnant!"

"Daddy, I know that this is hard for you to accept, but I really want you to support me in the decision of keeping this baby!" I exclaimed. Dad looked at me with a blank expression, then walked out onto the terrace, slamming the door behind him. I started sobbing into Mason's shirt while mom patted my back in comfort.

"It's okay, sweetie. He'll come around. He's just upset right now. He doesn't hate you!" Mom said comfortingly

"Yes he does hate me! Why don't you hate me?" I asked through my tears.

"I could never hate you, mija. I'm just a bit disappointed. I do support you, though. Now why don't you calm down and then go out and talk to your father." Mom said while wiping my tears. I nodded and walked out onto the terrace.

oOoOo

When I walked outside, I saw dad leaning up against the terrace wall. I sighed and walked over next to him.

"Nice night" I said. Dad nodded not looking my way. I sighed again.

"You know we are gunna have to talk about this at some point, right?"

"I know. I just didn't expect or want to have deal with this so soon. I wish your were older and married with a well paying job before you had any kids." Dad said looking over at me.

"I know dad, I wish that too, but Mason and I messed up, and now we have a new Russo-Black child entering this world. I can't get through this without your support. Plus, who else would be able to eat my strange cravings with me?" I said back, smiling. Dad chucked and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Alex. But you do know your grounded, right? And you still have to come to wizarding lessons. Just because your pregnant doesn't mean you have a free ticket out of classes." I groaned disappointed.

"Fine! But thank you for supporting me, daddy. I love you too." I say kissing his cheek. He smiled at me.

"Come on. Lets go back inside."

And with that, we exited the terrace and went back into the house.

* * *

_**Yeah, short...I know. I finally got an idea of how to continue the story though! Anyways, hoped y'all liked it!**_

_**~Percabeth :D**_


	23. Chapter 19

**___Heyy!____ I just want to thank you all soooo much for liking this story enough to continue reading it for 2 years... you'd think I'd have more chapters...Oh well. (Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors in my story!) CHRIS COLFER SHOULD HAVE WON THAT EMMY! HARRY POTTER SHOULD HAVE WON THOSE OSCARS!_**

* * *

**_First Doctor's Visit_**

**_Alex POV:_**

Mason held my hand as we sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. The colors annoyed me greatly. I looked towards Mason. He was reading this months issue of "Dogmapolatine"_**(BTW, no idea if I spelled that right, but who cares. You guys know what I'm talking**_** about****...right?)** I sighed out of boredom. Mason looked over towards me at my sigh.

"What is it love?" He asked.

"I'm so bored! Why can't the doctor come and get us so we can be done here?" I said, annoyed.

"He is with a patient."

"So? I should have been done here an hour ago! I think my appiontment is more important than that lady's!" I exclaimed.

"She's with a woman who is giving birth to octuplets!" Mason said.

"UGH!" I yelled in exaspiration.

Mason rolled his eyes and squeezed my hand.

"How about this? After we are done, we can go to Woody's Ice Cream and you can get the biggest soft-serve they have with any topping you like." _**(Woody's is a real place. It's totally** **amazing!)**_Mason said.

"Really?" I asked childlike.

"Yes" Mason smiled at me.

"YAY!" I exclaimed. Mason smiled at me and turned back to his magazine.

"Alex Russo?" We looked up to see the doctor with a tired look on her face. We stood and followed her into the back room.

"Alright, lie down here and we can get started." She said, indicating towards the recliner/chair thing."Are you the father?" She asked Mason.

"Yes." He said taking a seat next to me.

"Alright. Now, this may feel a bit cold, but it shouldn't feel too uncomfortable for too long." She said while squirting gel on my stomach. She then took out this thingy and put it on my stomach. Soon enough, there was a picture on the moniter.

"...and there's your baby." The doctor said a minute later.

Mason and I looked at the screen. We both bagan tearing up at the sight of our unborn child.

"The baby is healthy and everything seems to be normal. Do you want pictures?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." We nodded at her. She got up to go get the pictures. Mason and I looked at each other and smiled, happy about how things in our life is turning out.

* * *

**Hey guys, another short chapter... anyways, hope you guys liked it! And please give me feedback on how it is!**

**~Percabeth :D**


	24. Chapter 20

**___Heyy!____ I just want to thank you all soooo much for liking this story enough to continue reading it for 2 years... you'd think I'd have more chapters...Oh well. (Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors in my story!)_**

* * *

_**Time Skips to Random Parts in Alex's Pregnancy**_

**Alex POV: Morning sickness**

Once again I'm in the bathroom throwing up... I hate this. I turned to Mason.

"Mason, as much as I love this baby, it's your fault that it's in me throwing up my loose corn and toast." I said glaring at him.

"Well love, it's sort of both our..." I grabbed his lips and smushed them together, cutting him off.

"Finish. That. Sentence. And. You. Die." I said. "This is all your fault. Now go get me some ice cream." I said waving him off.

* * *

**Weird Cravings**

"MASON!" I screamed from my spot on the couch. He came rushing into the room with a scared look on his face.

"What? Are you okay? What do you need?" He said, knowing the drill.

"Can you get me an ice cream cake and a bucket of red vines with a double chocolate espresso? OH! Can you also get me a double bacon cheeseburger with curly fries on the bun and a chocolate milk shake with whipped cream on the bottom from Nandos?"

"But the only Nandos in the US is in Washington DC..." He whined. _**(BTW, I'm just going with what I know so sorry if there is a Nandos in New York. That, and I'm not sure if they have what she wants there, I'm just using it because I love Nandos.)**_

"Nandos. NOW!" I growled, my demonic side letting loose.

"Yes love. I'll be back in a bit." He whimpered then rushed out of the room.

**Mason POV:**

"Hello, welcome to Nandos! What can I get for you?"

"Yeah, I need a double bacon cheese burger with curly fries on the bun and a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream on the bottom!" I said quickly.

"Yeah, sure..." I cut her off.

"Please make sure you get the order right! My girlfriend will kill me if you don't!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide and my face covered in sweat from the long run down here.

"Alright! That'll be $10.00." She said. I quickly paid her, grabbed my order when it was done, and ran back outside, heading back towards New York.

**_~TIME SKIP!~_**

"I'm back! Here's your ice cream cake, bucket of red vines, double chocolate espresso, double bacon cheeseburger with curly fries on the bun, and a chocolate milk shake with whipped cream on the bottom!" I said setting the food in front of Alex an hour later. (Werewolf running).

Alex glance up from her magazine.

"That's great... can you put that in the fridge for later? And after that, can you get me two hotdogs with the works?" She asked. I stared at her in shock.

"But you just said you wanted..."

"Well that changed. Now, chop chop!" She said clapping her hands. An asian sweat drop showed up on my face. I sighed and did as I was asked.

"Damn cravings..." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Alex called warningly.

"Nothing love!" I called back hurriedly.

* * *

**One Direction Infection**

**Mason POV:**

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE! THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVER WHELMED! BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AINT HARD TO TELL, YOU DONT KNOW, OH OH! YOU DONT KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL!" Alex sang along with the band performing in front of us. She dragged me here when she won tickets and backstage passes over the radio to go and see the British/Irish boy band One Direction. After their concert finished, Alex grabbed my hand and dragged me to the entrance backstage. We showed security our passes and entered. There, sitting on the couches, or in the blond ones case, around the food table, was One Direction. Alex started screaming.

"AHH! YOUR ONE DIRECTION! I KNOW ALL YOUR SONGS BY HEART! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" She exclaimed and the threw a bunch of baby carrots i didn't even know she had at the boy in a striped shirt, red chinos, and blue TOMS. While she fangirled and scared the boys to death, I stood off to the side awkwardly. One of the lads, who was wearing plaid, walked over and stood next to me.

"Hi. I'm Liam."

"Mason"

"Also from the UK?"

"Yup."

"That your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Is she always like this, or is it because of the hormones?" He said, noticing her semi large baby bump.

"The hormones are about 1% the problem."

"Godspeed."

"Thanks."

_**~TIME SKIP!~**_

"That was awesome!" Alex exclaimed.

"Sure."

"I even got their numbers."

"It would have been restraining orders if they didn't know that you were pregnant and that your hormones were making your crazy."

"THANK YOU BABY!" She said hugging her bump. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE ONE DIRECTIONS NUMBERS!"

I sighed shaking my head at her.

* * *

**Due Date**

"I AM GOING TO F %&*($ KILL YOU, MASON! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU ARE SOOOOOO SLEEPING ON THE COUCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU..." Alex exclaimed from the hospital bed. Harry Styles, who we had become quite good friends with along with the rest of the lads, was sitting next to her holding her hand as he tried to calm her down. The rest of thee boys, Justin, Max, Mr. and Mrs. Russo, Juliet, Harper, Zeke, Renesmee, the rest of the Cullens, my dad, and the La Push wolves stood in the back of the over crowded hospital room as Alex was giving birth. The doctor looked to us.

"All of you, get out except for the boyfriend. The boy holding her hand can stay too, but other than that, get out."

Everyone shuffled outside. I walked over next to Harry and stood by him, far enough that Alex couldn't reach me.

"Alright Alex, ready when you are." The doctor said. We looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'VE BEEN READY FOR 25 FREAKING HOURS! GET. IT. OUT!" Alex screamed.

"Alright!" The doctor said.

_**~TIME SKIP!~**_

"Congrats. You have a healthy baby girl." Doc said. He handed her to us after the nurses cleaned her off.

"Whats the name?" Everyone asked.

Alex looked down at our baby girl.

"Adalwolfa Taylor." She said.


	25. Going Home

**We're Going Home**

**Alex POV:**

This...is..so _weird!_ I mean, i expected i had to do this at some point, but really! It's like the fifth time in the past 12 hours! I sigh as i hand Ada over to Mom as i cover myself up again.

"Why does it have to be like this? can't they eat other things? I thought that's what Gerber is for?!" I exclaim, looking over to my mom.

"Sorry mija, but you've just got to suck it up and deal with it. Breastfeeding is uncomfortable at first, but you get used to it." She said while making faces down at her granddaughter. **  
**

"But how long do i have to do it for?" I cried in annoyance.

"Well, i breast-fed you kids until you bit me, then it was all over for that." She said chuckling. At that moment, Mason, my dad, and the Doc walked in. Dad immediately walked over to Ada, grabbed her, then took her to the corner of the room so that he could play with her a bit. Mason came and stood by me.

"What's up doc?" I asked.

"Well, everything seems to be normal for both you and Adalwolfa, so you are free to go once you check out." He said looking through his chart thingy.

"YES!" I shouted, doing a mini dance in the hospital bed. Mom and dad left to go check me out after handing me Ada. I turned to look at Mason.

"So, where is everyone?" I ask.

"Well, Harry, Niall, Louis, Liam, and Zayn all had to go catch a flight to their next show. My dad and the pack went to the substation and are waiting for us to get back, along with the Cullens, Harper, Zeke, your brothers, and Juliet." He said looking down at our daughter.

"So... we're parents now." I said looking down at her.

"Yup"

"We have a daughter"

"Yup"

"Do you think we can do this?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

"She has your eyes."

"She has your hair"

"She doesn't have hair yet"

"I can feel it. She'll have your hair"

"Do you think she's a wolf?"

"It's faint. Shes not human, i can tell you that. At the least she'll be half-and-half. We wont know until she's 5"

"Why 5?"

"That's when we usually shift for the first time"

"Oh, okay"

"..."

"..."

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too Mason" Soon after, my parents walked in.

"Well, you're all signed out! Let go home!" Dad said looking happy to be getting back to his sub shop.

Everyone left the room so I could shower and get dressed. Soon enough, we were loading Ada in the car and were off to Waverly Place.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait! I got really stressed/ill over the past few months, and it's finally calmed down enough that I was able to get my brain working to think of what to write next. Any who, please comment, critique, anything really. I value your input. And I apologize that it's so short. I hope to update again sometime this week.**_

_**~Percabeth :)**_


End file.
